The Doctor and The Detective
by thickandsweet247
Summary: Doctor Harrison Wells wants Detective Joe West, the only problem is, they are stuck in the friends zone without a way out. this looks like a job for the flash (Barry Allen) and Cisco Ramon, can they get these two secret love birds to get out of their heads and into each others arms? Cisco sure thinks they can.


The Doctor and The Detective

Operation: Puppy Love

Joe sipped his coffee and nodded, it was his day off, he hadn't had a day off in a very long time, so you can imagine how happy he was to sleep in for the first time in way too long. He was happy that he chose to go to Jitters morning to visit his daughter, Iris. She was as worried about him as always, they chatted for a few minutes before she sent him on his way with a fresh cup of coffee. After hanging out at Jitters, Joe decided to check up on Barry, he also wanted to see what the S.T.A.R. team where up today.

Joe entered the Star Labs building casually, trusty coffee in hand. He sighed as he walked the empty lower level of the building, it sometimes felt odd walking into a large building with blearily enough people on staff to be called a staff. Although, with all things considered, was lucky that Caitlin and Cisco chose to stay. Joe walked the halls until he found the elevator that would take him up to the Cortex, he got in and pressed the appropriate buttons. As the elevator started to move up to it's destination, Joe's mind stared to wonder over to the good doctor, , he looked good for his age. Wells always sharply groomed, a good smile, and a voice as smooth as...something Joe didn't know what exactly but it had to be something good. Joe laughed, now-a-days it seemed as if any focus he had off the clock was always directed at Wells, whenever he's not worring about Barry, Iris, Eddie, and the city that is. Joe took in some more of his morning coffee when the elevator doors opened,"Detective." Came the smooth voice, to his grate surprised, Joe was greeted by the smiling face of Harrison Wells, "I didn't expect to see you here today," said the good doctor looking acutely surprised. Wells' eyes traveled the length of Joe's body, "by your attire, would I be correct by saying this was your day-off?" Joe nodded and stepped out of the elevator, "what brings you by, if yo don't mind me asking?"

Joe put his free hand in his pocket, "hay Doc," he chuckled, "I just dropped by to check on Barry," Said Joe.

Wells nodded, "yes of course, although Barry did step out a few seconds ago for something, he should be back soon," said Wells as he turned his wheel chair around in what seemed like on move. He nodded his head down the hall for Joe to follow him. It was close to an awkward silence between the two men for a few beats before cleared his throat, "so, Joe, how's your day-off so far?"

Joe smiled broadly as he breath out contently, ' heart felt as if it had skipped a beat or two, "it's grate actually, I haven't felt this relaxed in ages," he said.

"And out of all the places to spend your time off, you come here," Wells seemed to breath out the sentence casually enough on the outside. On the inside, however, he was jumping for joy! He knew that Joe wasn't there to see him in actuality, though the thought was just as appealing, his heart started to speed up so fast that he thought it might vibrate out of his chest. Wells had to force himself to calm down as Joe started to talk again.

"Yeah, I know, I know," he said, "but I've already visited my baby girl today, why not visit my foster son next, right?" Wells nodded his agreement, "and while I'm here, I might as wall stick around to see what usually goes on behind these walls when you're not catching and locking up these crazy, hyped up metahuman bad guys."

Wells felt is cheeks start to warm, he cleared his throat again before Joe seem to notice,"well if you where looking for something exciting, you came to the right lab. We are going out to the fields to test Barry's speed later on today, that is, if you'd like to come along?" Said , he dared himself to look up at Joe's smile, "would that be exciting enough for you?"

"Sounds good to me, Doc! I promise to stay out of your way so you guys can do your thing, you probably won't even know I'm there." They rounded the curb of the curvy hallway to reach the Cortex entrance, "to be honest," Joe continued, "I've always wanted to see you guys in action, y'know, off the field and stuff, so this should be fun." Joe said as they entered the room.

Almost immediately they caught sight of Caitlin Snow, she was walking over to the two men with a smile. "Hay, Joe, what's up?" Asked Caitlin, "is there something you need?"

" ," he nodded to her, "no, it's my day-off , just thought I'd shadow Team Flash today," Said Joe casually, "no big deal."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Caitlin said with a nod, and walked back over to the monitors.

"Well make yourself comfortable, Joe, we'll be leaving as soon as comes back." Said Wells, "I'm just going to grab my stuff before we head out," as he rolled his chair into a small office/work room on the other side of the room.

The detective nodded as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs, Cisco walked into the room one minute later, he was on his tablet probably doing some form of advanced math. Joe noticed that he had a sight glow about him lately. He also seemed to have put on a little wait around his midsection, Joe obviously kept his thoughts on the matter to himself as not to hurt the kids feelings. Plus it wasn't that much weight to draw too much attention. Cisco beamed a smile at Joe when he looked up from his tech, "hay Joe, are you here to see Barry?" He asked making his way over to the monitors to work with Caitlin, "he should be here in a second."

"It would have surprised me more if he had beaten he here before I even walked into the room," Joe commented as a gust of wind suddenly brush by him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Joe, but it takes time to look this good," Barry said as he appeared at the door with a plastic bag in his hand. Joe shook his head at Barry as he made it across the room to give Cisco the bag, they shared a few whispered words among themselves before going on about their business.

"Did someone forget something at somebody's apartment today?" Asked Caitlin as she started to type some stuff into one of the computers, pretending not to notice the blush on Cisco's face.

"Hay, hay, hay, whatever goes on with me, and whoever I'm with, outside these walls is my own business," said Cisco as he put away the plastic bag in a near by draw.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Asked Wells, rolling out of the small room with his jacket zipped up, his scarf hugged his neck as his hat kept his head worm, "lets go before the weather changes it's mind and starts to poor snow on us."

"And we all now how much Snow hates the cold," Cisco snickered as he put on his jacket.

"Ha ha ha, Cisco, that joke never gets old," said Caitlin picking up her things with a small grin.

"Why mess with a classic, I always say," Cisco continued before following Wells to the door. Joe followed them into the elevator and back down to ground level, they excited the main building to enter the garage. They all piled into the vehicle and went on their way, "hay, Barry, did you think more about what we talked about last night?" Whispered Cisco once they where on the open road, everyone else didn't seem to be paying much attention to them as they talked.

Barry nodded, "yeah man, but do you really think they'd go for that?" He asked shooting his eyes around the mobile home, "I mean, I've known the man for almost my whole life, ther-"

"C'mon man, how cold you not see it? I know you're not blind," Cisco said leaning into Barry, "don't you remember what happened when the Arrow came to Central?" Barry nodded, "and what about that time after you woke p from the coma, the first time they met?"

Barry nodded, he knew Cisco had a point,"...okay lets say that there was something there, how would we even go about bring them together?"

"We'll take it one step at a time," Cisco said with a devious smile, "are you in or not?"

"Yeah I'm in, all the way," Barry said.

Cisco chuckled, "good, now commencing, Operation: Puppy Love"


End file.
